Sherman Barclay
Colonel Sherman Barclay is the leader of the U.S. Marine Corps in Crysis 2. Background Barclay was born in New York City and sometime in his life joined the Marine Corps. In 2020, he was present during the events at the Lingshan Islands, where he witnessed Major Strickland's death at the hands of the Ceph. Three years later, he participated in leading the United States forces against the Ceph onslaught in New York City. Personally, Barclay knows very well that most conventional attempts to defeat the enemy at Lingshan were futile, and he fears that his presence in New York was likely to prove equally useless. The lesson of Lingshan were clear – those who fell back in good order mostly managed to survive; those who stood and fought, the aliens rolled over and destroyed. Barclay will simply not allow that to happen to his men or the civilian New Yorkers who have fallen into his care.Character Bio: Colonel Barclay ''Crysis 2 Barclay was given authority over the situation in Manhattan by the US Department of Defense after C.E.L.L. was rescinded of its duty over the city, in which Barclay was put in charge of the civilian evacuation, using the subway tunnels beneath Grand Central Terminal, which temporarily serves as his headquarters. In an argument with Nathan Gould, Barclay orders Gould to leave the city because he is a civilian, despite Gould's objections. Alcatraz and Barclay worked together to help the military and remaining civilians escape Grand Central Station after it comes under attack by the Ceph; he later relocates the evacuation to Times Square. Eventually, Barclay calls for VTOL support and the Marines and civilians are airlifted out of Times Square. Barclay was later contacted by Gould who requests that Alcatraz to get to Roosevelt Island to rescue Jacob Hargreave, and Barclay reluctantly drops him off there. Later, Barclay makes radio contact with Alcatraz, Gould, Tara Strickland, and Chino, as they begin pushing their way to Central Park. Barclay informed them that the Pentagon plans on nuking the city unless they stop the aliens in 20 minutes. Alcatraz does so, and Barclay presumably survives the battle. After Crysis 2 In 2024, C.E.L.L takes credit for wiping the Ceph in New York City and growing in power, size and influence. Seeing Barclay as a threat to their agenda, C.E.L.L. decides to deal with him. The same year, Barclay made his last stand against the C.E.L.L, killed the 3 operatives sent to his house before committing suicide when reinforcements arrived. Trivia *It can be assumed that he was on Nomad's VTOL during Exodus in ''Crysis, as he tells Alcatraz during Crysis 2 that he saw Strickland's death. *Barclay is voiced by Gil Martin. * Barclay face is similar to that of white Marines in the first crysis * It is strange that Barclay wears a beret as part of his uniform as real world U.S. Marines do not wear berets (only Army and Air Force personnel wear berets). References Category: Crysis 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased